


A very Bad Idea

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Leap Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Leap Year Challenge.  This is post SG-1 and 4th season Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Bad Idea

Okay, it’s my vacation and I’m going back to Earth. That sounds silly. I mean, I know I’m coming from Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, but none the less it does.

I’m packing my best things and giggling to myself like a schoolgirl. I’m going home to the SGC and them I’m going to Washington to report to the General, I mean Jack, and the IOA. Then Jack said he wanted to talk to me privately. Squeeee! I know what he wants. He’s missed me. Well, duh, he’s told me that. But he’s realllllly missed me.

I’m so excited. I’ve decided I’m going to pop the question. I mean we’ve been writing each other every week since I’ve taken command. I know he won't ask me because I'd have to give up command of Atlantis. I mean I can’t commute to Earth can I? That would be silly. But I know he wants us to be together and I'm willing to make sacrifices for him.

Oh, oh wait. I know! He wants to tell me he’s retiring. That way he can come here to be with me. That’s it! That’s got to be it. He’s going to retire, we’re going to get married, and then we’ll come back here. It will be perfect. He can hang out on the lower levels during the day and fish off one of the platforms. He can help Sheppard train the pilots, and he can help me, well advise me, on how to command Atlantis. It will be so perfect.

So my suitcases are packed and I’m headed to the gate to Midway, then on to good old Mother Earth. I’m going ask the man of my dreams to marry me.

#

Wow, that was quick. The meeting went perfectly; the IOA was, well, not unhappy. And the General, Jack, looked awesome. He’s so handsome, and you can tell he’s been working out. He just looks so delicious in his service dress. And he still draws those funny little pictures of his when I’m giving a briefing, just like the old days. Then he’d look up at me and smile. Oh, I love his smile. He’s such a hunk a hunk a burning love, and soon he’ll be mine all mine.

I’m meeting him at his apartment. I went to extra trouble to look nice. I found this spectacular dress and got just the right color eye shadow. I even got a facial and had my face done at the department store. I’ve been away and I’ve missed the new makeup tricks. I make the taxi driver turn the air conditioner up high so my face won’t melt. I want everything to be perfect. I have his ring right here. It’s beautiful. I got him a yellow gold clannaugh ring with a diamond in it. I took off all my rings so when he slips that big diamond that I bought for my engagement ring on me there won’t be anything in the way.

#

Okay, I’m here. Go in the apartment building. Whoops got to watch these high heels; don’t want to sprain anything now. Get into the elevator and up I go. What a great apartment building. Maybe we can keep his bachelors pad on lease for when we come back home now and again.

There, the door’s opening and it’s Jack. He’s in a tee shirt and soft worn jeans, his hair’s all tousled and with only a pair of flip-flops on his feet. Hum, a bit casual, but that’s my Jack. That’s why I love him. Oh, the dress was a good idea. He’s surprised, I can tell. Well, maybe he can get dressed later and we can go out to a really good restaurant to celebrate.

Oh, uh, what’s he doing here? Why is Daniel here? Why is he in a shirt with the top buttons undone and jeans and barefoot too?

Why Daniel? Is Vala making an impression at last? What’s that red mark on your collar bone? Ha ha ha. Is she here?

“Jack? I want to ask you something. Can you, well, get rid of….?”

What! What’s that you’re saying? Oh, oh, I don’t feel well. The room is kind of spinning around. Daniel has hold of my arm and he’s helping me sit down so I don’t fall off my 4 inch heels. 

Jack is bringing me some water. How sweet. I must have been wrong. I must have misheard. I thought he said that he and Daniel… Oh, no. No, no, nonononono. Everything goes black.

“Jack, Sam’s fainted.”

“Yeah, that’s…odd. She seemed fine when she got here.”

“But then you told her about us; then she just passed out.” He sighed “I was hoping she’d be happy for us but, well, I guess not.”

“Nope, I guess not. Who’d a thunk it, Carter passing out like that? But its better than the zat Teal’c predicted.”


End file.
